


Not Quite A Wolf Pack, But It's Something

by Ciphernetics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Because that's where the real love is, F/M, Gen, Multi, Only it's Nikki instead of Max, Rating might change later?, Slow burn gwenvid is gonna happen because i physically couldn't go without, adoption au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: It's been exactly one year since David found himself as the guardian of one little wild, green-haired camper.Surprisingly, he's doing pretty okay.A/N: Last names used created by/belong to Forestwater!





	1. Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474868) by [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/pseuds/Forestwater). 



> SOME PRETTY ESSENTIALLY CONTEXT:
> 
> This fic is an offshoot of a fic Forestwater wrote for my 'David adopts Nikki' AU.  
> It's right there ^ "Nature Family". It's short and beautiful, and I heavily suggest you go read it first.  
> /Keep in mind, the difference here is that Gwen didn't stay with them./ 
> 
> Also, forest is the one who created their last names. She's beautiful.
> 
> So its... An AU of an AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.

“Gwen! Welcome back!”

Gwen steps off the bus, dragging her suitcases behind her. They barely fit through the door- she likes to be prepared. The quartermaster grunts, giving the bag a helpful shove from behind till it squeezes through.

“Hey,” she sighs. Behind her, the bus cuts off, and the Quartermaster just… sits there. As usual, Gwen is unnerved more by his inaction than anything.

“Another year together, huh? It's gonna be great!” David claps his hands together.

Gwen doubts it.

David beams at her, pulling a small black walkie talkie from the back of his belt and pressing the button.

“Gwen's here, if you want to come say hello!”

Gwen frowns. Who the hell is he talking to? Walkie talkies are really only a counselor thing, and- oh, god, he didn't hire another weirdo without consulting her, did he?

“Who are you talking to?”

David just slips the little plastic box back onto his belt with a smile that's borderline mischievous. He glances in the direction of the amphitheatre, and Gwen follows his gaze. Within the space of thirty seconds, a little green and red blur is hurtling towards them, and it clicks.

“ _Hi, Gwen!”_ Nikki calls as she grows closer. Alarmingly, her speed doesn't decrease, but just as it looks like she's on a path of inevitable collision, David snags her by the back of her romper, swinging her around and onto his shoulders in a motion too smooth to be unpractised. Nikki, for her part, takes it in stride, immediately settling with her hands folded atop David's head.

“Don't do that to Gwen, okay?” He chuckles. “She wouldn't like it.”

“Oh. Sorry, Gwen!”

“Uh, it's fine,” Gwen replies. “Nice to see you again, Nikki. I actually kinda forgot you'd be here early.”

Nikki grins. “I get the whole camp to myself! I even got to pick my tent first!”

“That's great, kid.” Gwen curls her hand around the handle of her suitcase and begins dragging it through the dirt towards the counselor's cabin.

“Oh, Gwen!” David chirps. “Let me give you a hand!” He knocks her hand away, taking the case from her, and begins to pull at a much more energetic pace. Nikki clambers down to sit on it as he pulls, crossing her legs and beaming.

Gwen follows the pair to the familiar cabin, where her purple bedding’s already been retrieved from storage and set up on her side of the room.

“It's so great to see you again, Gwen,” David hums, stopping to hold the door open for her. She steps inside.

“Yeah, you too. It's, uh, been a big year for you, huh?”

David's bright smile softens, laughter lines appearing at the corners of his eyes as he looks at the girl perched on Gwen's suitcase.

“The biggest.”

He drags it through the doorway and she hops down, immediately jumping onto David's ugly striped armchair.

Gwen flops down onto her own (much nicer) chair.

“So, Nikki.”

Nikki touches her fingertips together under her chin like she's conducting an interview. “So, Gwen.”

Gwen's mouth quirks into a little half-smile. Talking to kids was never her strong suit, but she's got a soft spot for this one that's been forming over the past year with every email update from David.

“I like your new haircut.”

“Me too!” Happily, Nikki runs her fingers through her short-cropped, slightly curled hair. “Isn't it great? I think it looks so much better like this. And now dad doesn't have to brush it every morning!”

Gwen's eyebrows shoot up, and she looks at David, who comes over to lean on the back of his chair. She shoots him a questioning glance, and he returns it with a smile like every single Christmas has come at once. He reaches down, ruffling Nikki's hair. “Still do, though,” he comments. “I didn't know it was _possible_ to get knots in short hair!”

She snickers, and Gwen's smile gets a little wider.

David tilts his head down, lowering his voice slightly to address Nikki.

“Do you mind giving your walkie talkie to Gwen?”

“Aw.”

“I know, but they're really only for counselors. Maybe you and I can get some for ourselves, what do you think?”

Her eyes go round. “Ooh! Yeah!”

They nod at each other like partners in crime. Nikki reaches into her pocket and retrieves the walkie talkie, tossing it to Gwen. It clatters to the floor beside her couch, and Gwen reaches down for it.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome!” Nikki tilts her head up to David.

“Can I go outside? I want to finish setting up my bear trap before it gets dark!”

“Good thinking,” David nods. “Bears do prefer the night. That's fine by me, Gwen and I have some catching up to do! You know when to be back, right?”

“Lunch time!”

“Twelve thirty, that's right.” He runs his fingers affectionately over her hair, brushing her fringe to the side. “Stay safe,” he warns, and Nikki leaps out of the chair like a horse from the starting gates.

Once she's gone, David takes her place in his seat.

Gwen glances at the door. “I _know_ she doesn't, but I just have to ask, but she doesn't have an actual bear trap, right?”

“She has a box, string, and a carrot coated in honey.”

“Oh. Good.” She toys idly with the walkie talkie. “So she's calling you dad now, huh?”

He smiles, the widest she's ever seen.

“Isn't it amazing? She started a few months ago! I haven't made a big fuss of it, for her sake, but-” He pulls his hands close to his chest with a kind of stifled, gleeful noise. “And her teachers say she was referring to me as her dad before that, even!”

“Huh. I'd say that's quick, but I don't actually have any idea.”

“Me neither, but Karen said it's a good sign!”

“Karen?” Gwen frowns. “You… dating someone, or…?”

David laughs. “Of course not! That's her therapist, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just didn't know her name.”

David waves it away. “Anyway, though, enough about me! How's everything with you, Gwen?”

“Every question you've got can probably be answered by the fact that I'm still here.”

“Right. Okay, that does answer… most of them.” He gets to his feet. “Do you need any help unpacking?”

She shakes her head. “I'm good.”

“Alright then! I'm going to go finish setting up a few more tents, then make lunch!”

He pauses in the doorway, his voice slightly more subdued. “I'm sorry you haven't got anywhere else to be yet, Gwen. But if it helps at all, I'm really glad you're back again.”

She blinks and he's gone, the door slowly swinging shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime manages to roll around while Gwen's still lazily unpacking. Probably because while unpacking, she found the book she'd been reading and accidentally sat down to… read it.

She steps into the mess hall to find her cocounselor already there, sitting at a table with their singular camper.

He smiles as she enters.

“Hi, Gwen!” Nikki calls, waving as she approaches.

She takes a seat, and David slides a tray over to her, piled with fruit and her favourite kind of sandwich. “How's unpacking going?” 

“Uh, fine. How's your… thing?” What had he been doing again? Tents?

“Great! Thanks for asking!” Without breaking eye contact, David reaches over to Nikki and gently nudges her chin upwards. Nikki starts chewing with her mouth shut, which Gwen appreciates. Throughout the meal, there's countless little interactions like that, moments Gwen only catches because David's never treated any of the campers with such paternal care. Then again, none of the campers were his kid, until one was. David brushes her fringe out of her face, has to keep reminding her to slow down and chew with her mouth shut, licks his thumb to rub peanut butter from the side of her face. All this, while still managing to conduct a halfway decent conversation with Gwen about her year.

At one point, they have a very businesslike dessert negotiation. David doesn't budge from his offer of just one pudding cup, despite offerings of good behaviour, and in the end Nikki grudgingly takes the deal. She powers through the pudding like it's nothing, and after a very pointed look from David, she cleans up what she managed to spill, albeit somewhat shoddily.

“Can I leave the table?” She asks after she's done.

“Thank you,” David says with a nod, “of course! I'll see you around. Stay safe!”

She hops down and speeds away. David pulls her tray towards him, slipping it underneath his, an idle way to start tidying before he's even done eating.

“Wow,” Gwen comments after they're alone. “You've really trained her good, huh? Never seen that kid even wipe her face before.”

“Trained sounds so awful! We've just put a lot of work into her manners.” He smiles, resting his chin on his hand. “Karen told me that Nikki’s birth parents tended to be more snappy, and she doesn't really respond to that. At least, that's what she got from Nikki. Not to disrespect them, of course! I just felt like there's an easier way, you know? So we worked some bargains out. Good behaviour gets her videogames.”

“Videogames? She likes those?” Gwen says and takes a bite. David nods.

“Mm hm! She loves the ones where you, y’know,” he points at her and mimes the motion of a gunshot, “but those are so violent… we did find one with no blood, and it's really colourful! Multiplayer, too! There's a ton of characters, and her favourite is this girl in an orange jumpsuit who kinda-” He taps his fingers along the table in rapid succession. “jumps around?”

“Is she British?”

“Yeah! How'd you know?”

“I know the game. Never really considered it but yeah, that does seem kinda perfect for Nikki.”

“Doesn't it?” David beams. “It's a perfect reward for homework or chores!”

“Smart. I guess I was assuming you'd give her, like, _nature time_ or something.”

David shakes his head.

“I don't use that as a bargaining chip. It's too important to her. She needs that more than anything.” He drains the rest of his drink and stands up. “I'm going to go clean these up,” he says, picking up he and Nikki's trays. “Do you want me to do yours?”

Normally, Gwen would say yes. But seeing him there, cleaning up after his adopted daughter, she feels a little like she'd be more of a burden than he needs, now.

“No, it's fine, I got it.”

David cleans up, whistling to himself as he bustles about the kitchen. Gwen recognises that godawful camp song.

She finishes eating slowly, then joins him in the kitchen, washing her tray in the other sink.

“Thanks for the emails,” she says, out of nowhere.

“Oh!” David looks at her. “Really? I wasn't sure if they were annoying you, but I thought you might want to know about how she was settling in, so I just figured you'd ignore them if you wanted to!”

“No, they were good. I was worried about her when you guys left, but it, uh… it seems like you're doing an okay job.”

She expects him to beam, thank her or say ‘I know’ but instead he just sighs, his hands pausing.

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 With Gwen's meagre help and only one incident of a tent accidentally getting knocked down by Nikki, the camp is set up and ready to receive campers by sundown.

After Gwen's finished showering, she returns to the cabin, pyjamas on and her hair wrapped on a towel. David's sitting at the desk, going through some of the paperwork for the campers that are arriving tomorrow.

Nikki's slouched back on David's chair, his phone pressed to her ear.

“Uh huh,” she says as Gwen enters. “Yeah… Did not! I promise! ...No, dad told me I couldn't. ...Yeah, Gwen's here too! And Max is coming back for sure this year, he told me so! Uh huh. Yep. Okay, I promise. _Yes_ , I promise. Okay. Okay! Alright, I love you too! Byeee!”

She holds the phone up, waving it in the air. “Daaad, she wants to talk to you again!”

“Oh!” David jumps to his feet and takes the phone. “Hi! Oh, yes, of course!” He pauses and laughs. “No, I don't think so. She has her own tent. This is Gwen's room too!” He glances at Gwen. “Oh. I… hadn't considered that, but honestly, she'll be around her more than enough this summer anyway. And that's not Gwen's responsibility.” He listens for a moment longer. “Aw, Mom. I'm sure it's gonna be a great year. No- no, Mom, I _promise_ I'm not going to embarrass her. She'll be fine. The other campers arrive tomorrow, and she'll have so many friends to play with, she probably won't even have time for me!” He chuckles. “Okay. Thank you. That means a lot. Yeah, you too. Lots and lots. I gotta get her to bed, okay? I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight! Yeah, you too. Night.”

He pulls the phone away, tapping ‘end call’.

Gwen doesn't mean to pry, but she can't help a little bit of natural nosiness. “Did your mom say something about me?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, she asked if Nikki was staying on our cabin.”

"No, I got that part, but what's not my responsibility?”

David hesitates, lowering his voice so the girl in his chair doesn't overhear. “She asked about whether Nikki might consider you a… positive feminine influence. She loves her to death, but my mom has mentioned her granddaughter could stand to be a bit more, ah, _daughter._ ”

Gwen snorts. “Yeah, I'm sure I'll be a real good influence. You'd have an easier time potty-training that platypus than making Nikki feminine.”

David grins. “That’s what I said! And I don't really see the point, besides. She is who she is! The only thing she _should_ be,” he says, raising his voice, “is brushing her teeth and getting into her jammies!”

“Jammies?” Gwen mutters as Nikki’s head pops over the back of the chair with a groan.

“Can't I stay up? Camp doesn't start till tomorrow!”

David considers. “Okay, get ready for bed, and you can stay up for… five minutes.”

“Twenty!”

“Ten, and that's my final offer.”

“Aw.” She flops down over the arm in a lazy kind of backflip. “Okay.” She trudges away, and David smiles.

Gwen blinks, resting a hand on her hip.

“Don't go getting a massive ego, but I'm actually surprised you're not terrible at this.”

David shrugs, but the look on his face is one hundred percent pride. “Well, I read a lot of parenting books! A…. A _lot._ Plus, Karen and my mom are so helpful. I don't think I could've done this without them!”

“Yeah, you mention your mom a lot in the emails.”

“Well, she takes care of Nikki almost as much as I do! Mostly after school, while I'm still working.”

Gwen climbs into her bed, pushing the tips of her feet under the covers and pulling the towel off her head. “Is it weird for her, being back at the camp? After last year?”

Concern flashes across David's face. “You know, I was _so_ worried about that, but she's been… fine. I think she might be avoiding the pick up area, but I'm not sure yet. But, ah, if it's not too much trouble, can you keep an eye out for her, Gwen? If you notice anything, call me immediately, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

The door swings open before she can say anything else, and Nikki reappears in all her pyjama'd glory. Immediately, David's smile reappears. “Did you brush your teeth?”

Nikki bares her teeth, growling, and David gets closer to inspect them.

“Hmm,” he says, squinting. He smiles and straightens up. “Yep, those are some clean chompers!”

“Chompers,” Nikki repeats with an evil giggle. She gnashes her teeth at him a few times, and David holds up his hands in mock terror.

“Careful there! Don't wanna start something you can't finish!”

She snickers, biting at his hand. “I would win!” 

David raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you think? Really?” He pins her arms to her sides, lifting her effortlessly, and she struggles.

“Looks like I win this time!” He chuckles. “What do you want for a consolation prize?”

“My DS!”

“Okay!” he sets her down and retrieves a little black game system from underneath his bed. “Ten minutes, okay?”

“Got it!” She snatches it from his hand and jumps into his chair, turning it on.

Gwen doesn't realise she's smiling till David catches her eye and returns it. He takes a seat on his bed.

“Ready for tomorrow?” 

Gwen shrugs.

“I mean… do I have a choice?”

His smile softens. “Oh, Gwen, I'm sure it'll be okay. It's always a little nervewracking the night before, isn't it?”

“I wouldn't go that far, but I'm not super looking forward to it, no.”

“Well, we'll have a few familiar faces, at least! That should make things a little easier!”

His definition of easier must be wildly different to hers, because Gwen’s seen the list of campers. Among those returning was Max and Nurf, along with a handful of other, slightly less troubling kids. It's gonna be a long summer.

While David does- is that _still_ paperwork? Gwen flips through her book, getting halfway through a chapter before David's watch beeps.

Nikki groans, flipping her DS shut, and David stands up. “Bedtime!”

She groans again, louder and with more anguish.

David takes the game from her hand. “Let's go, sweetheart. Do you want me to walk you to your tent?”

She considers. “Yeah, okay. I wanna talk.”

“Sure. Let's go!” He takes her hand and she slips on a little pair of plastic sandals he bought her to wear around the camp at night, to keep her from tracking dirt into the cabin. He leads her out the door, and Gwen's left to enjoy the rest of her chapter in silence. David returns a few minutes later, sitting down on his bed and untying his shoes.

“Is she okay?” Gwen asks, peering over the top of her paperback. David looks up, a confused smile on his face.

“Y...es?”

“What did she want to talk about?”

“Oh!” He relaxes. “Nothing serious. She just likes to talk through things before she falls asleep. We started doing it the first month she was home and now it's almost routine! We were just having a chat about the campers who are arriving tomorrow. She wanted to make sure Max would be there.”

“Oh. Right, okay. Is he?”

“Of course! He loves it here!”

“Do you actually believe that, or are you just trying to convince yourself?”

He gives her a smile that she can't quite decipher and undoes his bandana.

“Let's get some rest, Gwen. Tomorrow’s going to be a big day for all of us!”

He climbs into bed and, just like he always, falls asleep within minutes, even while Gwen's still reading by the light of her lantern.

Eventually, she turns it off, puts her book away, and settles down. Everything's just like it always was. Same camp, same campers, she's still here. But it's different, incredibly different, because now her childishly innocent coworker is a father, and his kid is here at the camp, but he's still the same David she's known for years. Maybe even more _David_ than ever, actually. He seems to fit so well into the role of being a dad, and Gwen just can't quite comprehend how. But David's happy, and Nikki’s happy. And Gwen's happy for them.

So it's okay. Sometimes, change isn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, those comments and kudos? Literally the blood in my veins.


	2. New Camps On The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busload of kids. Some old, some new, all of them little weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe this took me forever (yes I can) but no one else is writing Nikki Dadvid so here I am again! My entire soul belongs to Forestwater for nitpicking this trash until it was tolerable. She's perfect.

Arrival day fucking _sucks._

For Gwen, that is.

A ton of new names and faces to learn, new personalities to have to work around, and she's got a bet with David that once again, there'll be no kids here for anything fun, like fashion camp or Korean drama shows camp. Kids like that tend to flock to places that aren't Camp Campbell, like the Flower Scouts. Or better camps.

Max, same as every year, steps off the bus like with an aged kind of weariness like he's taking his first step into hell, a feeling Gwen's all too familiar with. His scowl lasts all of ten seconds before Nikki's launching forward, wrapping herself around him. Max's expression softens, and he gently pushes her away. “Come on, you're blocking up the bus. I gotta go put my shit away.”

“I haven't seen you in a _month!”_ she squeals, dragging him towards her tent. Max glances at Gwen, a moment of shared resignation passing between them, fulfilling the necessary greeting requirements.

Gwen goes down a list, checking off names as David calls them out and personally introduces himself to each camper. The guy has some kind of savant memory for camper names. Uh, mostly. Nobody's perfect, after all, and for those he can't remember Gwen steps up to the plate (how'd you think Space Kid got his name?). Gwen, for her part, just relies on “Hey, kid” for about a month until she finally picks them up. A few of the names she recognises, but for the most part it's a whole new crew of little shits.

She follows David as they herd the wild animals into the Mess Hall for orientation. David distributes ‘First Day Camper’ badges, Gwen distributes bandaids for the kids who've already pricked themselves on said badges, and they set the introduction video up.

As it plays, she settles on a seat at the back of the room. On the floor beside her, Nikki and Max sit crosslegged together. She slumps down, tilting to the side.

“Psst. Kids.”

Nikki looks up, ready for action.

“Aren't there usually three of you?”

Nikki shakes her head. “Neil didn't wanna come back,” she says, her shoulders slumping. “I asked and asked but he said there was no way he'd set foot back here.”

“He's lucky he has the choice,” Max mutters. Nikki's bright smile reappears, and she tips her head against Max's shoulder.

“At least you're here, Max! I don't know what I'd do if both my friends had stayed home!”

“Hung out with David?”

“Oh! Right! Yeah.”

Max rolls his eyes in disgust.

Once the introductory video’s done, David flips the light on and stands at the head of the room, relaying a few more pertinent pieces of information and answering questions. Most of the kids are, understandably and predictably, confused about the nature of the camp. A few kids miss their moms, and say so. They're usually the younger ones, and they'll be the ones begging to use the one phone in the camp every day to call home.  

“-And I think that's basically it for today!” David claps his hands together. “Now, you all get the day free till lunch to go unpack! You all remember where your tents are, right? If there's any problems, come and find me or Gwen. We're always around! Oh, and listen out for the lunch bell! Everyone got that?”

A murmur of agreement goes around the room, and David smiles. “Alright! Go get settled in!”

The kids get to their feet, chatting amongst themselves as they filter out of the hall.

Max gets up, too, and David makes a beeline towards him. “Ah, Max! Before you go, do you mind if I talk to you?”

“I really do.”

“Great! Just give me a moment!” While the rest of the kids disperse, David packs away the tv, and by the time he's done the only people left in the hall are Max, Nikki, and Gwen.

“What do you want?” Max sighs, and Gwen squints. That's a lot less hostility than last year. That barely qualifies as irritation.

“Oh, well!” He kneels down, putting a hand on both kids shoulders. Max immediately shrugs it off. “I've given you two a very special privilege I don't normally give the campers, and I just want to make sure I can trust you with it. Are you both sure it'll be okay?”

Max rolls his eyes and Nikki nods.

“It's gonna be awesome!” she barks, pumping a fist in the air. “This is so great!”

David beams. “Wonderful! Nikki, would you like to go help the other campers settle in? Maybe show them around the camp?”

“Got it!” She salutes him- the camp salute, Gwen notes, and runs out the door.

When she's gone, David turns all his attention to Max, his voice taking on a slightly more subdued tone.

“I can trust you, can't I, Max? Sharing a tent with a girl isn't something you've ever done before, and I know boys your age can start to… um, how do I put this-”

“Nope!” Max presses both palms to his ears. “Nope, nope, nope. I'm fucking eleven. I don't need the talk, and I _especially_ don't need it from _you_ ,” he spits, jabbing a finger at David.

David smiles, chuckling. “I get it! I just want to make sure this isn't a mistake! This is my daughter we’re talking about, here, Max. It's my job to worry!”

“We're kids, David. And it's not…” He scowls at the floor. “She's just my friend.”

“That's really good to hear. You know she cares about you, Max, and so do I. You can trust me with anything, okay?”

“I wouldn't trust you to colour inside the lines.”

“Well, that's just called thinking outside the box!” He straightens up. “Now, you can go ahead and unpack, if you'd like! Gwen and I have paperwork to do!”

Max is gone in the blink of an eye, and the metal door clangs shut behind him.

“They're sharing a tent?”

David nods. “Nikki begged, and we talked it over a lot before we got here. I…” He looks in the direction of the door. “I trust them with it. But you know me,” he chuckles weakly, “worry, worry, worry.”

“Yeah, I got the emails. Look, they're probably gonna be fine, but if anything happens, I promise I'll kick his ass.”

David looks doubtful. “While I appreciate the sentiment, we should probably refrain from getting violent with the campers…”

Gwen shrugs. “Fine. Then he'll just fall down the stairs or run into a door or something.”

David's mouth quirks into a half smile and he shakes his head. “We should go get the campers settled in, huh? I'm sure somebody needs our help!”

Reluctantly, Gwen follows him outside, and he's right; one of the tents has already been knocked over. He and Gwen work to fix it back up while simultaneously calming the girl blubbering apologies. Once they're done, Gwen hangs out with the kid until she stops sniffling, and David prowls the campsite, looking for opportunities to help out or gush about the camp. Gwen keeps an eye on him as he chats with a kid who's wearing dog ears (that's gonna be a _thing,_ isn't it?) and it doesn't escape her notice that his gaze keeps darting to Nikki's tent, closest to their own cabin.

She rolls her eyes, strolling over. He shoots her a grateful smile as she passes. She ducks down and pushes the canvas flap aside.

Max looks up from where he's reclining on his stretcher and closes his eyes, irritation on his face. Nikki smiles, perched on the other cot with her legs crossed. “Hi, Gwen!”

“What do you want?” Max groans. “Don't you have fresh meat to torture?”

“Settle down, edgelord. I'm just checking on Nikki. David looked worried.”

Nikki beams at her. “I'm fine!”

Gwen looks around the clothes scattered on the various surfaces. “What are you doing?”

Max waves his hand in Nikki's direction. “She's _talking_.”

“I'm telling Max about my school!” she chirps.

Gwen looks at the tired expression on Max’s face. “Looks like fun. I’ll leave you to it.” She ducks down again, stepping out of the tent.

David catches up with her a few feet away. “Is she- are they okay?”

“They're fine, hoverdad. Max looks bored to tears already.”

He relaxes. “Wonderful. Thank you so much for checking on them. I'd do it myself, but… what's that thing you just called me?”

“Hoverdad?”

“Yeah, I don't want to be too _that_. And I wouldn't want to embarrass her by singling her out. I know what that's like,” he chuckles. “Especially at her age!”

Gwen shrugs. “I guess. Something about her gives me the impression she wouldn't find that embarrassing, though. She's too much like you. Right now, at least.” She shoots him a grin. “Can't wait to see you deal with puberty. A rowdy teenage daughter and a single dad, that'll go well.”

“Hey, I might not be single,” he defends, a light dusting of color on his face. Gwen raises her eyebrows.

“Someone you got your eye on?”

“W- well, no, but… Nikki’s only ten! There's still plenty of time!”

“You got about one year, maybe two left before she starts being embarrassed to hold your hand in public.”

David's smile drops, horror in his widening eyes. He looks genuinely distressed, and before it's too late Gwen backpedals.

“I mean, that's how I was, but like I said, you and Nikki are a lot closer. I don't think anything you do could embarrass her. Hell, she'll probably be riding on your shoulders till she's too heavy.”

His smile returns, a grateful tinge to it. “You think?”

She shrugs. “I don't know. Come on, in the time we've spent talking I'm sure at least one kid's started blubbering for their mom. Let's go find it.”

“Do you really have to call the campers _it_?” he complains and she starts walking.

“Until they make themselves memorable enough to get a name, yeah.”

“They have names.”

“Right, right. So this year there's Max, Nikki, Nurf, Preston- any of the other last years?”

“Harrison, too.”

“Oh, good. He's back. Alright, well. Aside from those ones, all I know are crying kids one through four, dog kid, one kid who I saw playing with a nerf gun but I can't call her nerf because we already have Nurf, aaaaand the rest.”

David bites his lip like he's trying not to smile. “The, uh, the dog kid's name is Rex.”

“You're kidding.” Gwen breaks into the grin David refuses to have. “Is that real? That's his real name?”

“Rexford, yeah. I was talking to him before!”

“I saw that. He didn't ask you to pet him, did he?”

David's face turns blank as they reach the door to their cabin, stepping forward to open it for her. She ducks inside, grabbing the door so he can let go.

“Oh, you're kidding me.”

David's mouth flattens into a thin line and he looks sideways as he steps in, the effect of which is hilarious enough to make Gwen almost wheeze. “No! Noooo, that's too much,” she breathes, letting the door swing shut.

“He also told me about all the leashes and collars he packed. I think it's probably best we… don’t take the offer of ‘walkies,’” he mutters. “I don't want to put any of the campers down for their hobbies or anything, but I'm pretty sure that's illegal…”

“And skeezy as hell. Jesus. So we got Rex the dog kid, a couple crying kids, and what about the gun kid?”

David opens his mouth and pauses.

Gwen smirks. “You don't know that one, do you?”

“W...eapons kid?”

She snorts, sinking into her armchair. “Yeah, okay.”

David stands in front of his chair but doesn't sit, glancing at the door with a face tinged with worry.

“You okay?”

“Oh- yeah, I'm fine!” David seems to remember himself, taking a seat. “Sorry, I know I keep talking about it. It's just… The first day of camp, y’know? I'm wondering if all the campers are settling in. And I can't stop thinking about her.” He doesn't have to say who. Gwen crosses her ankles, leaning against the arm of her chair.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, not personally. I've never been diagnosed with children of my own, luckily, but it's probably pretty weird having a kid here. It'd be like if you were a teacher and your kid was in your class. You're gonna have to be careful not to single her out too much.”

David smiles. “My mom said that too! You're right, it's definitely gonna be hard not to… well, give her preferential treatment, if I'm honest!”

“I'll keep you both in line.” She pauses. “Oh, wait. Is it gonna be weird if I have to yell at her, now? I mean, cause now she's your kid?”

David shakes his head. “You don't have to treat her any different. You know as well as I that she needs a few authority figures. Just treat her like any other camper, okay?”

Before Gwen can reply, the bell for lunch rings in the distance. “Jesus, is it that time already?”

David hops up, apparently immediately invigorated by the idea of lunch. “Let's go!”

Without actually waiting for Gwen, he darts out the door. She catches up at the mess hall a few minutes later, where David's overseeing the distribution of- surprise surprise, potatoes and something that might not be potatoes but also very well could be just more potato mash. Once all the campers are seated and served, David clears his throat.

“Alright, everyone, we've got someone else for you to meet! The man behind the delicious and nutritious meal you're about to enjoy, and a vital part of keeping our camp running, it's the Quartermaster!”

Gwen rolls her eyes. This isn't a fucking game show. As the Quartermaster steps out from the kitchen the room falls silent, and a few seconds pass. The dog kid rests his head on the table in between his fists with a quiet noise, and the weapons kid puts a hand to one of the plastic guns hanging around her waist. Three out of four of the crying kids begin to tear up, the last one just turning pale. The kids who already know the Quartermaster don't react, staring with the weary look of a platoon of soldiers who've been through the war together. All in all, it's a better than average reaction. Max lobs a hunk of potato in their direction, landing squarely on the Quartermaster’s… bad eye? Eye.. Hole? Is there an eye in there? It occurs to Gwen that if there is, she's never seen it, and now the idea is making her feel slightly ill. The Quartermaster grunts, making no move to wipe it away as it slides down his cheek.

“Oh. Um-” David snatches a thin napkin off the nearest table and reaches awkwardly for the Quartermaster’s face. When no hooks are embedded in him, he gingerly scoops away most of the mash and disposes of it. QM disappears into the kitchen and David turns back to campers with his hands on his hips. “Max, please don't set a bad example for our new campers! It's the first day, come on.”

His tone is a lot more familiar than it was last summer, and Gwen raises an eyebrow. Whatever happened over the past year, something's changed between them,  however minimally. Max snickers, nudging Nikki's shoulder with his, and she nudges back, a toothy grin on her face.

David's face softens, and Gwen makes the obvious connection. Max is no longer just a camper, either. He's David's daughter's best friend, and apparently that affords him a bit of leniency.

At the very least, the small rebellion seems to have put the newer campers a little more at ease.

“Alright,” David chirps, “anyone have any questions? Everybody settled in okay?”

One of the crybabies (Gwen's not that creative with names, okay) lifts her hand.

“I… knocked my tent over again.”

“That's absolutely fine, Gwen and I will fix it up while you eat!”

The girl relaxes, and Gwen resigns herself to the fact that, like every summer, she is now on the clock 24/7, and sometimes that means pushing back lunch to fix up a tent.

Once the kids are digging in and chatting amongst themselves, David trots over to Gwen. “Shall we?”

“I guess.” He leads the way out of the mess hall and into the circle of tents, one of which sits like a sad, deflated balloon. “How does this keep happening?”

“She's here for ballet camp,” David replies, reaching into the puddle of canvas for the load bearing rod. “She said she was practising her arabesque the first time, so I'd guess the same thing happened.”

“Maybe we should tell her not to practice inside her tent?”

David chuckles. “You might be right about that!”

The two of them get the tent back up and running in no time. For lack of wanting to go find the small mallet they use for the pegs, Gwen just stomps them into the dirt. “So ballet camp, huh? Didn't think you knew anything about ballet.”

David steps back and surveys their work with pride. “Well, I also don't know anything about weapons or being a dog, but it's all part of the job!”

Gwen shrugs. “That's okay. I remember a bit about ballet, so I guess I'll… help.”

David peers at her curiously. “You know ballet? You never told me that!”

She quirks a small half smile. “Used to do it as a kid. I was convinced I could be a dancer for almost two years.”

“Why'd you stop?”

“I don't know, puberty happened and suddenly it seemed stupid. And I discovered fanfiction, and I got into writing, and then highschool was-” She shakes her head. “I don't know, everything went to shit for a while there. So yeah, it's been a while. I can probably look up some refresher tutorials, but I'm pretty sure I won't be anywhere near as flexible anymore. Arabesque would be beyond me now.”

“Don't say that! I know you, Gwen, and you can do anything you put your mind to! Also, I don't know what arabesque actually means!” He admits this with no change in his warm, encouraging tone.

“Oh, it's like, you have to lift your leg up really far behind you and kinda balance like that.”

“That definitely explains how she kicked the tent over! You should show me how it's done sometime!”

“Sure, when you show me how to pick locks.”

David pauses. “You know I'm not going to do that.”

“Guess I dance another day, then.”

He almost pouts.

“Aw, Gwen. Just once?”

“Just one little lock picking lesson?” she retorts, checking her watch. “Come on, let's go back. I'm hungry, and I'm not doing first day on an empty stomach. Even if it's basically just carbs.”

She starts walking.

Quickly, David gives the tent pegs one more glance over, grinding his heel into one of them.

“Aaalrighty, I think that should be extra secure! Let's go!”

He bounces along, overtaking her easily, but he waits for her by the Mess Hall doors. As she catches up (in no hurry to descend back into whatever chaos has erupted while they were gone) she watches his gaze wander, scanning over the tents and then slightly up and- okay, well, he must have seen the flag out of the corner of his eye, because now he's saluting it. At least that's one thing she can depend on never to change.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen could've told you arrival day is bad, but even David knows arrival _night_ is the hard part. When the sun goes down, loneliness begins to creep on sharp little claws towards the campers, both new and old. It takes two hours to let each of the kids who want the phone have a turn, and endless tissues after they hang up. With their parents’ reassurance and David's own gentle treatment, the kids eventually settle in fine, and the counselors can finally turn off the Mess Hall lights and head to their own cabin. When they get there, Nikki’s waiting on David's bed, already in her pyjamas, with Max standing nearby, still clothed and looking utterly uncomfortable at his surroundings.

Nikki perks up as they enter.

“Oh! Dad's back!” She smiles at Max. “You can go now!”

Max makes a 'tch’ noise. “Whatever, Your Highness.”

He barely spares David a glance as he shoulders past, hands jammed in his pockets.

Gwen shuts the door behind him and collapses on her bed, sighing. David takes a seat on his own bed beside Nikki with considerably less performance, ruffling a hand through her hair as he reaches to undo his bootlaces.

“How was Max? He settling in okay?” he asks.

“He said if I hadn't annoyed him into being here, he'd rather be lost in the Sarah desert for the entire summer.”

Gwen breathes out, amused.

“The what desert?”

Nikki tilts her head. “Sarah? You know, the big famous one?”

Gwen presses her lips together in an effort not to laugh. “Oh. Right. That one. How could I forget.”

“It's Sa _ha_ ra, sweetheart,” David corrects her, toeing both boots off. “And I'm sure Max is exaggerating. Didn't he say a single nice thing today?”

Nikki flops back and wiggles around till she's laying on her side with her head on David's knee, and without missing a beat he begins to stroke his fingers through her hair.

“Well, he did say he thinks my hair is nice,” she chirps. David's eyebrows lift slightly, and Gwen catches his eye, shooting him a _look_. She reclines against her headboard, arms behind her head and legs crossed.

David smiles at her, then down at Nikki. “Did he? Well, he's right. Your hair is very nice.”

“Mm. I know.” She shifts slightly, resettling. “I wish Neil had come back.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” David hums sympathetically. “Maybe next time. You can call him tomorrow, if you like.”

“Yeah! I'll tell him all about all the new kids!”

“Speaking of which, make any new friends today?”

Nikki sits up, kicking her legs over the side of the bed. “Oh, yeah! I really like that girl with all the guns. And the dog guy!”

“Rex, huh?”

“He said I could be his owner,” she says, oblivious to the uncomfortable look on both adults’ faces. “And I thought that sounded kinda fun, 'specially cause you won't let us get a real one.” Her nose wrinkles, her shoulders slumping, and David throws an arm around them, pulling her closer.

“Aw, Nikki, you know it's not me you have to convince.”

“I knooow.”

Gwen frowns, turning her head towards them slightly.

“Who else do you have to answer to? I thought you guys lived alone.”

“My mom,” David says, lifting his head. “We can't bring a dog to camp, and we're having a hard time convincing her to take care of it for the three months we're gone.”

“She's not a dog person?”

David considers. “She's… not so fond of _big_ dogs.”

“I want a _great dane!”_ Nikki declares, jumping to her feet.

Gwen nods. Makes sense that between the two most dog-like people she knows, they'd want the doggest dog there is. David stands up, picking Nikki up with him. She swings her legs, treading air with a grin.

“Alright, little lady. You've already been up longer than the other campers. Time for bed!”

“Okay!”

He carries her towards the door and sets her down. “Say goodnight to Gwen!”

“Goodnight, Gwen,” she parrots, slipping on her sandals. David crouches down to her height, lowering his voice slightly.

“Try and get to sleep early, if you can. I know it's exciting having Max here, but tomorrow's going to be busy.”

“He's probably asleep anyway.”

“Better be sneaky, then.”

She nods with the utmost seriousness, and he smiles.

“I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” He leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and then straightening up, pushing the door open. “Alright, scatter!”

She takes off running into the darkness, though it's not exactly a long distance to go. David watches her disappear into her tent before shutting the door.

Gwen makes a gagging noise.

He looks over his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” she replies, rolling onto her side. “But I think I might have diabetes from how sickeningly sweet that all was.”

David chuckles. “Mom says she's all sugar and dirt.”

“Runs in the family,” Gwen snorts, checking her phone. It's not exactly late, but she was up early and spent the day reviving tents and consoling kids and trying to control the bratty ones who don't respect her yet. Which is all of them.

“You haven't seen her when she has to do math homework,” David says, turning off the main cabin lights. “She's a little terror.”

“I believe that. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna try and salvage this day by reading a little before I pass out.”

David gives her a thumbs up, and she pulls the blankets up with her feet until she can reach the edge with her hand. She flicks to her fanfiction-hosting site of choice and settles in for a short one-shot. No multi-chapters tonight. On the other side of the cabin, David moves around a little, straightening up the room a little in the low light of the lamp on his bedside table. Eventually, he settles into bed himself.

“Light off?” he asks, hand hovering over the button. Gwen makes a disinterested noise of assent and David plunges the room into darkness, save for the glow of her screen.

“Night, Gwen.”

“Mm.”

Within minutes his gentle breathing floats across the room, and not for the first time, Gwen feels an idle kind of envy that he can fall asleep so fast. At least one of them will have the energy for tomorrow. They're gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, whore for comments and kudos and sacrificial lambs. Gimme some names for the crybaby campers maybe? ❤


End file.
